Fake F1 Euro 2012 Predictors
Fake F1 EURO 2012 Predictor Championship THIS COMPETITION IS NOW FINISHED JOINT EURO 2012 PREDICTOR CHAMPIONS: @Scuderia7 and @FakeRSchumacher Rules/How to Play The Fake F1 Euro 2012 Predictors is a competiton where Fakes and Non-Fakes make predictions for Each of the EURO2012 Matches. For Each Match the Players will make 4 Predictions (Winner/Draw, Scoreline, Number of Yellow Cards, Number of Sending-Off's). (During the Knockout Stages Each Player must give a Penalty Shootout Scoreline if they Predict a Draw) Winner Gets Praise and Admiration from Everyone Else in #FakeF1 as well as the Title 'Fake F1 Euro 2012 Predictor Champion' to put in their Twitter Bio :D A FINAL PREDICTION MUST BE ENTERED IN THE TIMEFRAME GIVEN FOR EACH MATCH PLEASE POST YOUR PREDICTIONS TO @FakeF1Predict IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS REGARDING THE 'EURO 2012 PREDICTORS' COMPETITION PLEASE CONTACT @FakeRSchumacher OR @FakeF1Predict NEW RULES PLEASE READ FROM NOW ON IF YOU PREDICT A DRAW YOU MUST ALSO PREDICT A PENALTY SHOOTOUT SCORELINE, AN EXTRA 10 POINTS WILL BE AVALIBLE FOR CORRECTLY PREDICTING THE PENALTY SCORELINE IF THERE IS A DRAW AT THE END OF EXTRA TIME AND A PENALTY SHOOTOUT TAKES PLACE TO DECIDE THE WINNER, THEESE POINTS WILL ONLY BE AVALIBLE IN THESE CIRCUMSTANCES SO THE MAXIMUM AMOUNT OF POINTS AVAILIBLE FOR A MATCH CAN BE EITHER 40 OR 50 PLEASE DO NOT SEND A PENALTY SCORELINE PREDICTION IF YOU HAVEN'T PREDICTED A DRAW IN THE ACTUAL MATCH ''' BECAUSE THERE IS NOW ONLY ONE MATCH A NIGHT, FROM 22/6/12 TO THE END OF THE TOURNAMENT HALF POINTS WILL BE AWARDED FOR YOUR PREDICTION BEING ONE OFF ON THE AMOUNT OF YELLOW CARDS SHOWN, SO IF, FOR EXAMPLE, 6 YELLOW CARDS WERE SHOWN YOU WOULD GET 10 POINTS FOR PREDICTING 6 AND 5 POINTS IF YOU PREDICTED 5 OR 7 CARDS, THIS WILL ONLY BE DONE FOR YELLOW CARDS. '''Points System Correctly Predicting the Winner - 5 points Correctly Predicting the Scoreline - 15 points Correctly Predicting the Number of Bookings - 10 Points Correctly Predicting the Number of Sending Offs - 10 points Correctly Predicting the Penalty Shoot-out Scoreline - 10 points* TOTAL - 40/50* Points *only if the match ends in a draw and a Penalty Shoot-out takes place to decide the match 'Current Players' Key: Name = Cannot Mathematically win the Championship @FakeSauber @FakeSergioPerez @dmbbean @Scuderia7 @FakeFernando @FakeForceIndia @FakeMrsSchumi @biganddaft23 @FakeJAF1 @FakeRSchumacher @FakeEsteban @eugenetype @FakeRafaela @FakeAndrewGreen Standings PREDICTIONS AND RESULTS 10/5/12 Spain - Italy Group Stage Predictions R.O.I - Croatia - Group Stage Predictions 'PREDICTIONS AND RESULTS - 11/6/12' 'PREDICTIONS AND RESULTS - 12/6/12' 'PREDICTIONS AND RESULTS - 13/6/12' 'PREDICTIONS AND RESULTS - 14/6/12' PREDICTIONS AND RESULTS - 15/6/12 PREDICTIONS AND RESULTS - 16/6/12 'PREDICTIONS AND RESULTS 17/6/12' PREDICTIONS AND RESULTS 18/6/12 'PREDICTIONS AND RESULTS - 19/6/12' PREDICTIONS AND RESULTS 21/6/12 - Quarter Final - Czech Rep. Vs Portugal *Only if player predicts a draw CZE=Czech Republic PREDICTIONS AND RESULTS 22/6/12 - Quarter Final - Germany Vs Greece PREDICTIONS AND RESULTS 23/6/12 - Quarter Final - Spain Vs France PREDICTIONS AND RESULTS 24/6/12 - Quarter Final - England Vs Italy PREDICTIONS AND RESULTS 27/6/12 - Semi Final - Spain Vs Portugal PREDICTIONS AND RESULTS 28/6/12 - Semi Final - Italy Vs Germany Germany - Italy - Semi Final Predictions